A Hollow Life
by Izxnxgi
Summary: A lonely Hollow was born into the dark, dull sands of Hueco Mundo. He thought life couldn't get any more dull then his life was going... until he met his two loves. He will have to protect them, love them, and hold them... But how will that happen when a soul reaper enters their lives? OCXFem!UlquiorraxNelliel.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peoples.**

 **My first bleach story. Well... Ichigo will be appearing somewhere in the Ryoka/Soul Society Arc so yeah.**

 **Anyway BEGIN!**

 **Hollowed life**

Hunger.

It was the only thing Hollows thought about. Food. More consumption of other Hollows equals more power. Usually after Hollows eat enough "food", they evolve. They evolve into a Menos Grande. There are three classifications go through. First, is a Gillian. They are big lumbering creatures that reside in the Hueco Mundo Forrest, where other Gillian reside, along with Adjuchas. Gillian ate tall black creatures with a Black Death mask(the plague doctor mask). Sometimes though, a Gillian will have a different mask, for example, it could look like a panther.

Adjuchas are the second form of a Menos Grande. They gain more of a monster appearance. They are considerably smaller, sometimes, and their shape differs.

The last and rarest class is a Vasto Lorde. They lose their hunger urges and gain an even smaller form, about average man height. Again their shape differs.

Those were the continuous thoughts a white adjuchas was thinking as he stalked in the darkness. He was in a place that dangerous Hollows walked. The place he was in was known to Hollows as The Abyss. It was a huge trench in the sands of Hueco Mundo. It went down for miles and miles slowly descending to darkness. Pitch black darkness. It was dimly lit with the moon of Hueco Mundo making it hard to see. But luckily, he was born here so he had night vision, as did any other Hollow born here. There were only four types of Hollows born down here. One and strongest, was a Dragon Hollow. Due to their strength the skipped the Gillian stage and were born into an Adjuchas. The second strongest, was a Bat Hollow. They almost rivaled a Dragon but were slightly less stronger. Third strongest but with the most profound vision, was the Owl Hollow. They were massive owls, almost as big as the Dragon, slightly shorter. The last was a Serpent Hollow. Serpent Hollows were incredibly dangerous, even more then the Dragon. Their venom was like sulfuric acid. It'd burn their enemy and melt through them. Their only weakness was heat. When heated the sulfuric acid inside their bodies would boil them from the inside out. That was the only reason the Dragon remained at the top of the Hollow Food Chain. They had an extra ability. They could breath white flames, singeing anything in their path.

This Hollow was a Dragon, though he was unique. He was smaller and instead of white scales, he had black ones with white swirling markings. His mask was white and had two curved horns in the back of his mask. He had sharp jagged teeth that had a crimson on them... signifying he just ate. Along his back was black fur that reached his tail.

He had a travel companion though. His travel companion was a Bat Hollow. It was obviously a female with the breast and whatnot. She had long jet black hair that ran down her back. Big black wings sprouted from her lower back. But the oddest thing was that she had no mouth, which mad the Dragon Hollow wonder how she ate. She was and adjuchas to, but every time she ate she would turn from the Dragon Hollow and start eating. He figured she wanted to be left alone. He had learned her name was Ulquiorra through her occasional sand letters. Other then that she didn't talk.

 **"We should be getting close to the wall."** The Dragon said.

Ulquiorra had gotten tired and sat on his back as he walk on all fours, the fact being he was a Western type Dragon. He kept walking straight, occasionally moving to the left and right to avoid boulders and whatnot. He felt no movement on his back and realised she had fell asleep, her wings hanging off his sides. He chuckled softly and kept walking quietly. He arrived at a wall made of rock that looked like bedrock. He shook slightly to wake Ulquiorra up. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at the Dragon confused. He noticed her confusion and clarified.

"We're here. So I suggest you hold on, lest you go flying off my back." He got no response, which was normal, but she felt her claws grip his fur tightly. He nodded before lifting his massive wings up and flapped them causing sand and dust to fly everywhere. He hovered before flying straight up at break-neck speeds. He felt Ulquiorra's grip loosen before disappearing. He reached his hand back before catching her in his massive palm, it being as big as her body. He gripped her tight enough to keep her there but not enough to hurt her delicate body. Bat Hollows were incredibly fragile. They were the second strongest due to their speed, stamina, intellect, and strength. Their defense was extremely weak.

He kept flapping his wings before seeing a faint light, indicating he was close to his destination. His wing swung up and down a little harder before giving on mighty thrust, propelling them to the light. They landed on the sands of Hueco Mundo and looked around. The light was a little sensitive to their eyes, because of night vision. They saw that the sands were completely barren, save a few rocks or boulders. They saw a mountain in the distance and started walking towards it. The Dragon put Ulquiorra on his back before walking.

Once there, they found a cave big enough for Ulquiorra, but too small for the Dragon. He lifted his hand up and mad a fist. He swung forward and broke prices of the cave making it big enough for both.

The Dragon walked in and laid down, Ulquiorra getting down and cuddling to the Dragon. She put her finger in the sand and started dragging it. The Dragon looked down at her and looked at her message.

 _'I know I didn't ask this before but... what's your name?'_

He chuckled softly and looked at her.

 **"My name is Zetsumei Agara."** He said before laying his head down and allowing him to sleep, wrapping a protective wing around Ulquiorra. She would have smiled but because she didn't have a mouth, she couldn't. Instead she snuggled to Zetsumei and closed her eyes letting her have her first restful sleep since being in that hellhole.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **That's my first Bleach fic. Tell me what you think. This is on a phone btw.**

 **If you want, fav/follow/review.**

 **MKAY BYE!**


	2. Transformation

**Back again... yeah about My Fairy Tail story, I'm not stopping it I'm just focusing all my time into school, my job, and everything else.**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Transformation**.

 **"N-No... stop it... let him go..."** Ulquiorra woke to the sound of Zetsumei muttering his sleep. She stood on her knees and shook Zetsumei's snout. He groaned slightly.

 **"S-Stop... stop Stop STOP!"** His eyes flew open as his head shot up, him baring his teeth. He was leering at nothing before be recognized the bland and gray sands of Hueco Mundo. He looked down to see Ulquiorra looking up at him worriedly. His face softened when he looked at her.

 **"Sorry... It was nothing let's go back to sleep."** He was actually wide awake as was Ulquiorra.

It had been a few months since Zetsumei told Ulquiorra his name and they bad been travelling together. Zetsumei felt he was close to a Vasto Lorde. He actually was. During their travel together, Zetsumei had eaten other Hollows, save Ulquiorra of course, considerably. He had eaten a vast amount of Hollow masks.

Ulquiorra had done the same. Though some of her prey was stronger than her, so Zetsumei stepped in. He didn't eat the Hollow and saved it for her. He said it was her kill and so, it was rightfully hers.

Looking up, he got up and picked Ulquiorra up and put her on his back.

Every time they walked, Zetsu would treat her like a princess and carry her. She insisted, through her sand messages, that she could walk. He instead ignored her messages and continued carrying her.

They spent the next four hours walking in a straight line, until they both felt a burst in reishi. They looked in that direction and then looked at each other before sprinting in towards the commotion.

Once they arrived they saw two Adjuchas, One female the other male, being attacked by three male Adjuchas and a male Vasto Lorde. The three Adjuchas were stalking towards the male and female.

The female was a panther hollow with a white mask and long canines.

The females male partner was a snake hollow with a bland mask.

One of the three Adjuchas was a mantis hollow, the one next to him was a falcon hollow with a mask that had horns on it. The last one was another snake hollow with a viper mask.

The Mantis spoke in a gross, sloppy voice, spit seeping out as he talked.

"Don' worry sweetheart, after we deal with this male we'll treat you VERY well." He said. No sooner then he said that, he disappeared from sight only to appear in front of the male. He slashed his claw down slicing the snake in half. The female shouted in despair.

"Fang! No!" She turned her attention to the mantis who was walking toward her.

"Stay away!" He ignored her request and grabbed her roughly and started pulling her toward his group.

"Damn, Sheng, you didn't need to be that gruesome." The bird said.

"Shove it, Talon." Sheng said back. The female Adjuchas had given up hope at this point.

"Now now, let's not start a fight, Sheng." The snake said.

"Fuck you, Ven." Sheng spat.

"All three of you, shut the hell up!" The Vasto Lorde said loudly.

"Sorry Master Benji." They said in unison. They were about to depart when Sheng was cleaved in two, the female Adjuchas dropping to the ground. She looked up in fear of what had happened. The three remaining Hollows of the group turned toward the culprit. It was Zetsu. The three Adjuchas were shrouded in fear at seeing a Dragon but the Vasto Lorde wasn't. He was more angry then scared.

"What the hell!" He shouted. Zetsu looked toward him with an expressionless face.

 **"He was an animal that needed to be put down. Now if you be so kind to give that female to me, it will be rewarded with me sparring your pathetic life."** Under his expressionless facade, he was seething in anger. He had always desired to protect the weak and seeing the... _peasant_ picking on a defenceless Adjuchas, got his blood boiling.

"Oh confident are we. Well I'll just kill you and then take your friend for my harem!" Zetsu looked unamused as he stared blankly at the Vasto Lorde.

 **"You? A harem? Please you're more ugly than the mantis dude."** It was indeed true. Benji looked like a half beetle half dog. He had the legs of a dog and the wings of a beetle. His head was a dogs mask with mandibles. He also had on a dirty Brown and tattered cloak.

"WHA-! YOU DARE INSULT ME! I'LL KILL YOU." He charged Zetsu and held hip a clawed hand. Zetsu moved to the side, avoiding the claw slash.

 **"C'mon, ugly pig. Give me a real fight."** He said as he slammed his tail into his opponent, making him hit the ground.

"ARRRGH!" He went to slash again but missed. He was getting more frustrated by each slash that was avoided. He managed to hit Zetsu a few times, inflicting cuts and scratches. Zetsu looked unaffected by this however.

 **"Are you sure you're a Vasto Lorde? You seem weak."**

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUPPP!" He charged a deep green Cero in his palm before firing. Zetsu jumped out of harms path and smirked.

 _'Good. He's angry. That'll make him more open in his attacks.'_ He thought before appearing behind him and slashing a claw down Benji's back. Blood gushed from the wound on Benji's back. Benji runs up to Zetsu aiming a claw at his heart. Zetsu predicts this and moves to the side before putting his hand up to Benji's face, a black Cero in palm.

 **"Too slow,** ** _Harem King Benji_** **."** Were the last words Benji heard before the Cero blew his head off.

He bent down to Benji's body before opening his jaws and devouring it whole.

He felt his power increasing as he started to glow. His body shape started to get smaller and smaller and took that of the shape of a human. When the light faded, the four Hollows gasped, **(A/N: Ulquiorra, female Adjuchas, Talon, and Ven.)**.

Zetsu took on the appearance of an average height male, about 6'8 and had, wild at the top but smooth at the bottom, long black hair **(Mugetsu's hair)**. His eyes were piercing bright red and had rings in the iris'. He had a muscular body, not like body builder but like 'I work out four days a week.' build. His skin was pale, making his eyes stand out. Instead of normal fingers he had claws, spikes on each joint of each finger. Ulquiorra blushed alittle when she saw him... He was naked too. His mask had moved to the back of his head with one curved horn instead of two.

He looked to the place he had slain Benji and walked over, picking up his cloak. He quickly threw the cloak over his back and clipped it around him. He then turned towards Ven and Talon and spoke in a deep voice.

"Go away." Ven and Talon ran away. Before the female could attempt to run, Zetsu disappeared in Sonido, appearing in front of her. Expecting to be killed she rose her paws up in a futile defence.

"P-Please make it q-quick..." She whimpered. She closed her eyes and awaited the killing blow. Instead she was bopped on the head. She look up to see a smirking Zetsumei as he held his hand out.

"Quit snivvling, lady. What's your name?" He asked. He had a question to ask her.

"A-Aeko..." She answered quietly. She then realised something.

"Wait! You're supposed to kill me! Why haven't you!?" Ulquiorra had walked up next to Zetsumei by this time.

"What?" Zetsu asked, clearly confused.

"You're supposed to kill me! You killed the pack that tried to kill me! SO you're supposed to kill me because you killed them and that makes me your prey because I was they're prey but you ki..." Zetsumei tuned out the rest of her rant before cutting her off.

"Stop... stop... STOP IT!" She was quickly silenced. Zetsu regained his composure before asking,

"Do you want to travel with us?" Both Aeko and Ulquiorra were surprised by his question.

"B-But you're..." She was cut off.

"Just shut the hell up and answer the question," He glared, "before I change my mind." He growled.

"W-Well... Fang's dead so... sure." She timidly bowed. Zetsu found that odd.

"Why in the nine hells are you bowing?" He sighed in frustration.

"You're taking me in. I'll serve you loyally, Master." She continued bowing.

"Sounds like S&M..."

"IT'S NOT S&M!" She yelled out in embarrassment.

"We should head out. More Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde are probably on their way here." Zetsumei started walking, Ulquiorra following. Aeko stared before chasing after them.

"Hey wait up!"

 _ **FIN**_

 **Hey guys, scarce here with another chapter. Nah jkjk, it's Kainok. Well hope you liked the chapter. Tell me, was the fight scene good? Am I getting better at writing? LMK! If this publishes weird, sry.**

 **Later.**


End file.
